Una noche de tormenta
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: una noche lluviosa en donde mikasa decide demostrarle a eren sus verdaderos sentimientos de una manera poco comun.


Una noche de tormenta

**_No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de ATTACK ON TITAN, todos ellos son propiedad de la serie misma._**

**Saludes a tod s este es mi primer fanfic de AOT, me eh enamorado de el anime y lo estoy viendo, pero después de 17 capítulos estoy lo suficientemente inspirado como para escribir esto, disfruten de este oneshot de EREN X MIKASA. La historia no esta ligada a ningún capitulo de el anime así que comencemos. El estilo será de narrador de primera persona concentrado en EREN, es mi primera vez en este estilo, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas, ahora disfruten. ****J**

Estoy muy cansado, después de transformarme 3 veces en titán quede muy exhausto, el capitán levi me facilito mi equipo para seguir peleando, después de pelear 2 días seguidos en esta avanzada, finalmente los titanes retroceden, hace unas horas mikasa apareció con un millar de tropas para ayudar a la reconstrucción de un castillo, el verla me hace sentir muy bien, hace tres meses que no la veía, la extrañaba mucho.

Después de combatir juntos finalmente cantamos victoria, matamos a 40 titanes y solo perdimos 2 hombres y 3 mujeres, pero cada perdida es un camarada o un amigo, ese tipo Parker, falleció cuando el titán anormal le comió la cabeza, el era muy apegado a mi, no pudimos hacer nada, pero el lucho hasta el final, fue muy valiente.

Después de enterrar a nuestras bajas tomamos posición del viejo castillo y comenzaron a reconstruirlo, armin llegaría mañana con otro millar de tropas para seguir hacia el norte, ese pequeño se ah convertido en un buen estratega, me alegro por el.

Ya en la noche todos tomaron un cuarto para dormir, el resto de las tropas durmió afuera en un perímetro, como siempre levi tiene el mejor cuarto, ¡como odio a ese hijo de puta!, a mi como siempre me toco dormir en el sótano, ya me había acostumbrado, pero odiaba eso, me quite mi uniforme y me puse ropa de dormir, tenia las velas encendidas aun, parecía que una tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar, era obvio que seria una noche fresca para dormir, ¡Gracias Dios por este regalo! de repente alguien toco la puerta, ¿me pregunto quien será? Me levante y abrí, ¿mi sorpresa? Era… ¡mikasa!

_ ¿que estas haciendo aquí? Le pregunte con una duda total.

_ vine a dormir contigo, los cuartos están ocupados y la verdad no quiero dormir afuera. Ella tenía todas sus cosas en mano y una pequeña maleta, además aun tenía puesto su equipo.

_ Esta bien, pero que extraño, este castillo tiene bastantes cuartos ¿oh no? Le ayude con sus cosas y le dije que podía colocar su equipo en una esquina.

_ levi dijo que algunos cuartos estaban derrumbados, y por eso no había lugar suficiente. Ella acomodo sus cosas y se empezó a cambiar de ropa.

Yo como siempre me volteaba para no verla, ya era costumbre para mi, por la ventana del sótano podía ver algunos relámpagos y escuchaba a la lluvia caer, ¡que hermoso sonido!

_ ¿que te pasa eren? ¿Me estas ignorando? Mikasa me arrojo su camisa en la cabeza, que tediosa se porta a veces.

_ no te estoy ignorando, solo que te estas cambiando y por respeto no debo mirar, eso nos lo enseño mama ¿recuerdas?

_ Si, pero ella ya no esta. Pude escuchar como balbuceo estas palabras en voz baja, pero no le puse mente.

Finalmente ella estaba lista, la cama era grande, ella se acomodo e igual hice yo, apague las velas y cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir un poco. La noche estaba fresca, hacia algo de frio, pero era un frio agradable.

Caí en un sueño profundo pero después de un rato fui interrumpido, algo me estaba tocando, la luz de las antorchas protegidas contra la lluvia dejo ver que era mikasa quien estaba tocándome, parecía un pequeño cachorro tratando de acurrucarse en mi.

_ ¿Qué sucede mikasa, estas bien? Le pregunte algo somnoliento.

Ella solo quedo callada por un momento y luego me hablo. _ es solo que tengo mucho frio eren… además tu sabes que le temo a los rayos.

¡Mierda! ¿Como olvide eso? ¡Claro! eso era el motivo por el cual se acurrucaba, y yo como idiota sin recordar eso, encendí unas velas nuevas ya que eso hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños, así ella no tendría tanto miedo. Después de eso le deje que se acurrucara en mi pecho, parecía tan indefensa, y se miraba tan tierna.

Trate de dormir de nuevo pero no pude, ella me había espantado el sueño, ¡genial, lo que necesitaba!, con lo cansado que estoy y ahora no puedo dormir, me dedique a vigilar a mikasa, acariciaba su cabello, este ya le estaba creciendo, pude notar como dormía plácidamente. Seguí así como por unas 2 horas, no eran mas de las 12 eso lo puedo asegurar, tenia una especie de reloj en mi mente.

Después de unos momentos mikasa me hablo, parece que estaba despierta. _ eren… ¿me extrañaste?

_ Claro que si, ¿que clase de pregunta tonta es esa? Hace 3 meses que no te miraba.

Ella callo de nuevo y pensé que estaba dormida o algo, pero luego me volvió a hacer otra pregunta. _ eren… ¿tu me quieres?

Esta pregunta si me dejo muy confundido, claro eso y añadiendo que estoy desvelado. _ Si, te quiero mucho mikasa, eres la única familia que tengo. Pensé que con eso lograría calmarla o al menos hacer que se durmiera de una vez.

El sueño me estaba ganando nuevamente, al fin dormiré un poco… mis ojos se cierran… tengo sueño. Nuevamente algo me despertaba, abrí mis ojos nuevamente… ¿ahora que mire?... a mikasa encima mío, tenia la cara roja y me miraba fijamente. _ ¿q-que pasa, mikasa estas bien? Le pregunte algo asustado, ella estaba actuando muy rara.

_ eren… Ella enmudeció pero me miraba fijamente.

_ si… dime. ¿Que pasa? Le pregunte nuevamente esperando que me dejara dormir más que todo.

_… haz… ¿estado con alguna chica en estos últimos meses? Ok, eso acabo con mi paciencia.

_ ¡¿de que carajos estas hablando, a que vienen esas preguntas?! Ya no estaba con sueño, estaba cabreado, ¿que le pasa a esta chica?, claro que no e tenido tiempo de coger, estamos en guerra genio. ¿Además por que le importa tanto?

_ ¿Todavía lo ignoras verdad? Ella acerco su rostro al mío, su cara estaba roja.

Yo explote y alcé mi voz, además estaba muy incomodo, su peso me estaba aplastando las pelotas, y por todos los cielos ¡quería dormir! _ ¿ignorar que? Habla claro que me estoy cabreando mikasa.

La mire fijamente, y le di esa mirada que obviamente mostraba mi enojo, pero le importo un carajo, se acerco mas a mi… ¿Qué planeas hacer?... mikasa me estas asustando.

¡Me beso! Me estaba besando, se acerco y con sus manos sostenía mi rostro. Fue el beso mas raro de mi vida, estaba besándome con unas ganas y con un deseo fenomenal, por un momento olvide quien era ella y me deje llevar. ¿¡Que estoy haciendo!? Ella es como mi hermana. ¡Reacciona eren lo que haces no es correcto!

La aleje de mi boca bruscamente y cambiamos papeles, sin yo querer estaba sobre ella, ahora parecía un idiota, tenia mi cara roja pero también estaba encabronado.

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estas loca? La tenía por las muñecas y solo quería que me aclarara que diablos fue eso

Ella solo sonrió descaradamente y no me dijo nada. Eso hizo que perdiera mi paciencia.

_ ¿que es tan gracioso? ¡CONTESTAME!

_ eren… no sabes cuantas noches desee que estuvieras encima mío, y mírate finalmente sucedió.

La solté y me aleje, estaba en una posición comprometedora y debía corregir eso. _ Mikasa… me estas asustando. Ella se acerco a mí y me miro fijamente, yo solo trague en seco.

_ eren… yo estoy… enamorada de ti, me gustas… me fascinas… es eso explicación suficiente ¿o quieres que te lo demuestre otra vez?

Me quede frio, m-mikasa… ¿enamorada de mí? Debe ser una broma… una broma de los del escuadrón… una broma de muy mal gusto, mi cara se pone roja, lo siento en mí ser. _ ¿me estas jodiendo?

Ella rio tontamente y me observo, me jalo por el cuello de mi camisa y me acerco a su boca. _ en realidad quiero que tu me jodas a mi eren.

Me volvió a clavar otro beso, no se como diablos pero me tumbo en la cama y me tenia inmovilizado, ¡carajo! Ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo. Detente mikasa… esto no es correcto. Pero lo estoy disfrutando… se… siente tan bien… siento una... no puede ser, es una… ¿erección?

Finalmente ella se detuvo, tomo aire porque se quedo sin aliento, y ni se diga de mi, pensé que me iba a asfixiar. Finalmente pude hablar. _ ¡PARA! Esto no es correcto, somos… ¡SOMOS CASI COMO HERMANOS! ¿Que pensaría mama?

Un rayo ilumino el cielo y el sótano, mikasa se quedo con una expresión seria, ¿finalmente lo habrá comprendido? Ella me libera y se aleja de mí, será que me excedí en gritarle… ¿o habrá sido el hecho de haber mencionado a mama?

_ Eren… ¡NO SEAS IMBECIL! Eso me dejo perplejo, mikasa estaba enojada. _ ¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS DE SANGRE, APENAS Y DE CRIANZA! ¡NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN LO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO! Además yo… ¡YO TE AMO! ¿¡ACASO ERES TAN IMBECIL QUE NO LO NOTAS!?

Mi mente colapso, ahora todo tenia sentido, porque me cuidaba tanto, bueno aparte de la promesa que le hizo a mama, por eso ella siempre me seguía, las veces que me protegía, las veces que decía que estaría con migo donde quiera que yo fuera. Seria posible que todo eso fuera verdad porque ¿ella me ama?

En el instante que ella me dijo eso, me quede frio, la mire detalladamente durante varios segundos, pude apreciar bien que tiene un cuerpo como de ángel, sus labios son hermosos, su cabello de alguna extraña forma me gustaba, pero ahora si podía ver lo lindo que era, es como si una venda se cayera de mi cara… s-sus pechos y su t-trasero… basta, esto no debe seguir, no debo pensar en eso. Pero mikasa me mira… ¿me mira solo como hombre? Entonces si ella es capaz de eso, ¿por que no yo? Una parte de mi admitía que a veces, pensaba en ella como mujer.

No… esto no debe seguir, pero… por que ahora siento este latido tan fuerte, serán ¿los nervios?... será la adrenalina… oh será… ¿amor? ¿Podría ser un amor que eh comprimido todo este tiempo?

_ Mikasa… tu enserió ¿me ves… como hombre?

_ Tch ¡despierta de tu apendejamiento eren! Te diré lo mismo que me haz dicho: ¡ya córtale ahí, no soy ni tú hermana ni tu hija!

Mi mente quedo en shock, mis propias palabras usadas ahora en mi contra.

_ Pero, tal vez yo no te gusto por que soy fea… ¿será que hay alguien mas en tu vida? ¿Y por eso me desprecias? Pude notar como sus ojos se mojaban, ¿de donde saco eso? Oh no, mikasa no llores, sabes que no tolero cuando lloras.

_ ¿de donde sacas esas ideas? Claro que no, no es nada de eso. Y no digas tonterías, claro que eres bonita, y además me gust-…

_ ¿que? ¿Acaso dijiste lo que creo eren?

Que mierda, ¿ahora que hice?, ¿por que dije eso? Será que estoy sacando mis verdaderos sentimientos… ¿o será parte del desvelo? Pero, no quiero ver llorar a mikasa, creo que no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto… al toro por los cuernos… me dejare llevar por mis sentimientos, aunque suene estúpido, ya sabes que hacer eren ¡actúa como un hombre!

_… lo que quise decir fue… ¡que tu también me gustas mikasa! Ahora estoy súper sonrojado, creo que… debería abrazarla, pero primero secare sus lagrimas.

_ oh eren, ¿es en cerio?

Trague en seco, debo decirlo de una vez. _ Si mikasa… tú también me gustas. Seque sus lagrimas y le di un tierno abrazo, pude sentir como ella respira aliviada, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

_ ¡pruébalo!

_ ¿que? ¿P-pero como? Oh genial, ahora quiere una prueba, ¿como diablos se lo demuestro?

_ ¡bésame! Demuestra lo que dices, por favor, si no son solo palabras vacías. Ella me mira y entre abre sus labios, me invita a besarla, creo que no será tan malo, después de todo ya me beso a la fuerza dos veces, y la verdad me gusto en una extraña forma.

Acaricie su rostro y la mire, luego suavemente coloque mis labios en los de ella, poco a poco su pasión me contagio y sin darme cuenta estábamos besándonos de lo mas normal, olvidando todo lo que vivimos, no me importo nada, estaba hipnotizado con su boca, su lengua salvaje estaba entrando en mi boca y yo hice lo mismo con ella, era tanta la presión que mordí sus labios, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba besando su cuello y bajaba mas y mas, carajo era presa de la lujuria en ese instante, mikasa solo pujaba y me decía que le gustaba, yo solo quería seguir y no detenerme… pero ella me alejo de su boca, lo siguiente que vi me dejo sin palabras.

Se estaba quitando su camisa, dejando ver sus… p-pechos, joder que grandes pechos tiene, nunca me lo imagine, además de unos abdominales mejor definidos que los míos, me sentía raro, se puede decir que… ¿excitado? Pff quien diría que usaría mikasa y excitado en la misma oración jajaja, si me lo hubieran contado nunca lo creería.

_ ¿te vas a quedar mirando o vendrás coger lo que es tuyo? ¿Enserió todo eso es mío?, rayos, mikasa si que esta poniendo todo en juego.

_ es solo que… tienes un cuerpo fenomenal. Trague en seco, estaba mas idiotizado que de antes.

Ella me jalo la mano y la llevo a su pecho, me la apretaba contra este, ¡puta madre! Los tiene calientes, aun en esta noche fría. _ pues no te quedes solo mirando, ¡ven y consíguelo eren!

Ahora nos volvimos a besar, esta vez tenia una mano en su espalda y con otra tocaba sus hermosos pechos, estaba embriagado con su cuerpo, me sentía culpable y sucio, pero el deseo fue mas fuerte y los sentimientos de culpa se fueron a la mierda. Que mas da, tengo a la chica más linda y sexy solo para mí, debería estar disfrutando y no lamentándome.

_ te quitare la camisa, quiero ver tus pectorales. Ella me quito la camisa de un jalón, tanto así que creo que me la rompió, ahora tendré que comprar una nueva.

Me quito la camisa y quede con mi pecho expuesto, el transformarme en titán ayudo al desarrollo de mi cuerpo sin tanto ejercicio. Ella puso su mano y lo recorrió, sentía como cada uno de mis músculos se tensaba, tiene una mano tan suave y delicada a pesar de manejar armas, hacia movimientos circulares y me arañaba al mismo tiempo. _ ¡ouch! No me aruñes que duele.

Mikasa me jalo y de nuevo quede encima de ella, nos besamos como locos, con sus manos tocaba mi espalda y sentía como me arañaba y hasta me clavo las uñas. _ ¡joder eren que espalda tan grande y musculosa tienes!

Yo solo gruñía cuando me clavo las uñas pero seguía embriagándome besando sus pechos y cuello, tanto así que no objetaba. _ clávame las uñas que me gusta, ¡dale con fuerza mikasa!

Sin querer mordí uno de sus pezones, tampoco fue tan duro, solo un poquito, ella grito como loca, eso me provoco mas, era la primer vez que oír gritar a mikasa me excitaba.

Mientras aun nos besábamos sentí como su mano se deslizaba por mi pantalón... esta tocando mi miembro… ¿en serio quiero hacerlo ahora? Me lo esta apretando tan fuerte que me estoy poniendo erecto, p-pero yo no quiero hacerlo… no ahora, no daría la talla, estoy exhausto aunque la adrenalina fluye por mi cuerpo.

_ ¡Mikasa para! Le dije mientras miraba sus lindos ojos.

_ ¿que sucede eren?

_ es solo que… no hoy… no ahora. Acaricie su lindo rostro tratando de calmar su pasión.

_ Pero, ¿por que? ¿Acaso no me deseas? Ella tomo mi mano eh hizo que tocara su intimidad, sentía algo mojado ahí. Joder, ¿ella estaba tan excitada?

_ s-si te deseo mikasa… es solo que… ¿ahora que le digo? No le puedo decir que es porque estoy cansado y somnoliento, debo decirle algo que la convenza. _ es que quiero que sea especial mikasa.

_ ¿h-hablas enserió eren? Su cara se sonrojo, oh que linda se ve cuando se pone así.

_ Claro que hablo enserió, espera a mañana, te prometo que si haremos esto y lo disfrutaremos. ¿Es en serio? Estoy hablando de cogérmela… como diablos me voy a coger a alguien que conozco desde niña, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo salir de esta, mañana se sabrá si soy capaz o no.

_ esta bien, esperare a mañana, cuando lleguen las tropas creo que acamparemos, así que tendremos tiempo para nosotros. Ella me vuelve a besar tiernamente, su cara de ilusión es notable.

Mikasa se levanto de la cama, la luz de las velas iluminaba el sótano, ella se paro enfrente de mi y… y se quito su pantalón… ¿que cree que esta haciendo? Yo quedo como imbécil viendo lo que ella hace, pero no protesto para nada, estoy paralizado.

_ Ahora tu eren, quítate tu pantalón, déjame verlo. ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Quiere verme desnudo?

_ Pero ¿estas segura? Te dije que esperáramos hasta mañana.

_ no tiene de malo que durmamos desnudos. Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Solo gruñí, se estaba poniendo muy exigente, pero que mas da, si verme desnudo es lo que quiere, pues como sea. Me quite el pantalón, tenia una media erección, pero ella esta como si nada, después ella regreso a la cama y se acurruco con migo, nos pusimos la cobija y nos que damos quietos, finalmente dormiría después de todo. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, la lluvia no había cesado, hasta me sentía mal por los soldados durmiendo afuera pero, después no me importo más.

Mikasa me miro fijamente, estábamos desnudos y muy pegados, ella coloco su pierna sobre mi vientre, sonrió y me hablo por última vez. _ Buenas noches eren… te amo.

Yo sonreí y bese sus labios, aunque no pude decir nada inmediatamente, pero lo intente. _ Yo también te… te… amo m-mikasa.

La abrase y finalmente dormimos, a parte de todo lo raro que me había pasado esta noche finalmente termino bien, que chica tan especial la que tengo junto a mi… creo que podría intentar tener algo con ella… ¿Por qué no? Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y si a alguien le molesta que se aguante.

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del sol golpean mi cara, parece que ya amaneció, me senté sobre la cama, bostece y restregué mi ojo, a mi lado… mikasa dormida con su cabello alborotado y con una expresión tan dulce, eso me hizo sonreír. Pero algo no esta bien… para empezar ¿por que mis cosas están en el suelo tiradas? ¿Porque la puerta esta abierta? Recuerdo haberla cerrada, trato de despertarme totalmente, examino el lugar y… ¿pero que demonios? ¡Ah! ¡Es levi y hanji! ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

_ ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ? Grite como loco, tanto que desperté a mikasa.

_ Con que por eso es que nunca salías de aquí ¿eh? Vaya, vaya que bien guardado te lo tenias jeager. Ash, el hijo de puta de levi sentado como si nada en el sofá, odio su actitud y mas aun que este aquí, ¿Qué no conoce la privacidad?

_ uuuuhhh, que interesante, parece que eren si tiene apetito sexual después de todo, uuuummm interesante considerando que eres parte titán erencito. La loca de hanji tan emocionada tomando notas como si nada, yo totalmente desnudo solo cubierto con mi sabana.

_ buen día eren. Oh genial ahora mikasa se une a la fiesta.

_ ¿QUÉ TIENEN DE BUENOS? ¿No ves a estos dos en el cuarto como si nada? Yo estaba encabronado, eso y la vergüenza de estar desnudo en presencia de esos dos.

_ ¿con que por eso no querías dormir en uno de los cuartos libre eh mikasa?, mmm quien se hubiera imaginado que este era el motivo. El maldito se ríe como si nada.

_ ¿de que rayos estas hablando levi? A que se refiere con eso, ¡que alguien me explique!

_ ¿Tu novia no te lo dijo erencito? Había un cuarto disponible pero se lo dio a una chica del batallón 2, dijo que quería dormir en el sótano porque esa era su costumbre… la verdad se nos hizo muy raro, pero viendo esta escena, ahora comprendo los verdaderos motivos. Ella se reía como tonta, maldita pervertida, todos son unos pervertidos, hasta mikasa por haber planeado todo esto.

_ ¡LARGO, LARGO DE AQUÍ, NO ES LO QUE PARECE! Mis ojos se pusieron verdes de ira y la mitad de mi cara se puso como de titán, esto fue suficiente para hacer que los dos hijos de puta salieran corriendo del cuarto, afortunadamente cerraron la puerta.

Me levante de mi cama totalmente avergonzado, tome mi pantalón y me lo puse, cogí mi toalla y mi jabón para bañarme, ya era tarde, casi eran las 9 y necesitábamos levantar este castillo. Pero antes de salir mikasa me agarro del brazo, me jalo y me beso, pero ahora fue solo un pequeño y cariñoso beso, me sonroje tanto.

_ lamento haberte mentido, ¿pero sabes que? No me arrepiento de nada. Me miro y me sonrió, luego tomo su toalla y su jabón después me agarro de la mano. _ ahora vamos a bañarnos eren.

_ ¿q-que? No inventes, no nos bañaremos juntos, la gente empezara a hablar de nosotros. Ese fue mi error, haberle dicho eso a mikasa en plena luz del día, ella de por si se ponía rara en la noche y en el día ni se diga.

_ vas a cumplir lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche, y me asegurare que lo hagas, ¡me importa una mierda lo que la gente hable! Me tomo violentamente por mi miembro y me apretó, me sometió totalmente, carajo me iba a arrancar las pelotas y la verga, eso dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa.

_ d-de cuerdo m-mikasa pero suéltame te lo suplico.

_ ahora vamos y bañémonos, no debemos retrasarnos. Me llevaba literalmente por las pelotas, parecía un perro con correa. Ni modo eso me pasa por bocón, pero ahora ni como salirme de esta.

Pero no iba a permitir eso, es hora que yo tome las riendas, ahora seré yo quien de las ordenes carajo. Me libere de su agarre y la estrelle contra la pared hice presión con mi cuerpo sobre ella y le hable al oído. _ Ahora escúchame, recibirás lo tuyo en la noche, pero solo obedecerás lo que te diga mi querida mikasa, ya no tendrás el control, ¿entendiste? Le bese el cuello y suavemente acaricie su trasero. Finalmente yo tenía las riendas de la situación.

Ella solo rio y dio un leve pujido, parece que disfrutaba ser oprimida, bien, si así le gustaba así lo haría yo. _ me parece bien, al fin te comportas como un hombre eren, eso me fascina.

La libere y tome su mano, ambos salimos del cuarto muy sonrientes, la gente solo nos miraba pero no me importaba un carajo ni a ella tampoco, si bien ahora se podría decir que mikasa es ahora mi… no-novia, se siente raro decirlo pero, me agrada la idea, mikasa y yo como pareja, disfrutare esto, se que es lo mejor para nosotros, TE AMO MIKASA.

**BUENO Y ASÍ TERMINA, OJALA LO HAYAN DISFFRUTADO, ME SALIO BIEN CONSIDERO YO, LO ESCRIBI MIENTRAS ESTABA LLOVIENDO, ASÍ QUE DE AHÍ SALE EL TITULO, NO QUIZE LLEVARLO A ESCENAS MAS CALIENTES Y SEXUALES PERO TALVEZ EN OTRA ENTREGA LO HAGA, TODO DEPENDE DE QUE ME INSPIRE MAS, CONSIDERO QUE ESTA PAREJA ES LA MEJOR COMBINACION, GRACIAS POR LEER Y SALUDES, ADIOOOOSSS**


End file.
